1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new process for the production of coated, singulated seed as well as a new coated seed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a problem in the preparation of large amounts of seed for crop production to treat seed uniformly. A way to prepare seed for storage and for its anticipated planting is to coat the seed with, among other things, a polymer to help ensure that the seed retains its viability and establishes a healthy plant. However, in the processes known for this type of production, the polymer must be applied to the seed using a carrier. Generally the carrier is a water-based carrier. As the carrier is drying, the seed may conglomerate into a sticky mass which causes the seed to be generally inseparable one from another and can compromise the effectiveness of the seed coating on individual seeds. Existing technology has generally been unable to provide adequate solutions to this problem for continuous processes for treating seed.